


Living Alone

by SamuelJames



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Martin break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Living Alone  
> Characters: Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Danny and Martin break up  
> Notes: Written for 15_minute_fic on LiveJournal. The required word is in bold in the ficlet.  
> Disclaimer: Without A Trace is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I want to be with you **forever** , Martin."

"Forever's a long time."

Danny turns away. He thought Martin would be pleased, would want the same thing.

"Sit down, Danny."

Danny shakes his head and turns to face his partner. "Did I get this all wrong, Martin? It's been over a year. I thought this was for keeps."

Martin shrugs and stands. He tries to put his arms around Danny who pushes him away.

"I was going to ask you to move in with me. I thought we could look for a place or try to squeeze all your stuff into my place. You do have the better television. I can't believe I got it so wrong."

"You didn't, Danny. I just meant that forever is a long time."

"You said that already." Danny takes out his wallet and throws some money on the table."That should cover my share of the take out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Danny grabs his coat and closes Martin's door a little enthusiastically. He jabs the elevator button impatiently and after waiting all of five seconds takes the stairs. Tonight was supposed to be happy, commitment was supposed to be a good thing. Martin hadn't even tried to stop him or explain or anything. His phone beeps with a text. It's not from Martin as hoped but from Viv saying he's needed at work. Danny hails a cab and calls Viv so he can get up to speed on the details. She asks him to update Martin and seems surprised when he says he's alone. Looks like he'll be dealing with Martin sooner than he thought.

The night is long and thankfully ends well when they find a six year old girl at the playground. She'd gone by herself because her dad promised to take her and didn't. With kids you can't help thinking the worst, that someone has taken them or they've wandered into danger so tonight is a rare happy ending. Martin gives the girl a lecture on safety at her parents' request and Danny can't help but smile as Martin crouches down to her level and makes her look at him while he tells her about the dangers of running away. Martin cares, he really does but apparently not enough about him. He asks Viv for a ride back with her and doesn't get to see Martin's disappointment when he realises Danny has gone.


End file.
